


Is This Our Time?

by Evakkk



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: But not too angsty... because it's me, Day 6: Soulmate AU, Fluff and Angst, Funny Text Convos, Humor, I really can't add many tags without spoiling the whole story, Isak is late seeing his mark change, M/M, Pining, Plot Twist, SKAM Weeks, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Swearing, Trying to put an original spin on soulmate AUs, please give this a chance, soulmate markings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:14:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26624254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evakkk/pseuds/Evakkk
Summary: This is a world where everyone is born with an indistinguishable soulmate mark... it only changes into something recognizable, once you have physical contact with your soulmate, and it's always something meaningful to the relationship. Both partners will bear the same mark.Isak is about to turn 18... and he's the only one in his friend group who still hasn't found their soulmate.But what happens when he goes out one night, gets drunk... and wakes up with his soulmate mark?Will his soulmate ever find him... will he ever find them?Will he be brave enough to reach out when he does?
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Comments: 102
Kudos: 198





	1. When the Universe Plots Against You

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I can't really say too much without totally spoiling the concept of the fic! I've already given away more than I wanted to in the summary LOL 
> 
> I'm just hoping people will give this a shot! I really love the idea, and I hope you will too!
> 
> Try not to scroll down to far as you read... don't want to spoil anything ;)

**June 20th**

Isak can't believe he turns 18 tomorrow. 

This is without a doubt his most depressing birthday ever. 

Well... pretty much every birthday since he turned 13, has been depressing for him. Every year, more and more of his friends and acquaintances, seem to be finding their soulmates. 

But for him... nothing. 

Ok, so he'll admit, for a few years there, he'd been very relieved the mark on his neck wasn't changing. He knew when it did, it would be because he'd met the boy who was his perfect match. 

It was his biggest fear. That the guy would realize Isak was his soulmate, and then out him to his friends and family. 

Isak is long over that fear now. He's been out and proud for over two years, and he is damn well ready for his soulmate to find him already!

It fucking sucks. Always being on the sidelines of a bunch of nauseatingly happy couples. Magnus had been his last hope. The one friend who he was sure wouldn't find his soulmate, before Isak did. 

But go fucking figure, Magnus had been so desperate to score at a party last year, that he'd offered to hold some chicks hair, while she puked... and BAM... soulmate. 

_Magnus..._ even Magnus had found a partner before Isak. 

The shame of it. 

So that's how Isak finds himself here. Drunk out of his mind, at some cheesy pop concert, by an artist called Gabrielle. The boys thought this would be a fun night out for Isak, promising no partners would come along, just a boys night.

He supposes it could be worse. It does feel nice to be so drunk he can forget all his worries, for a while. He hasn't been this shit faced in ages.

He looks around, and realizes he has no idea where the guys are. Oh well.

He heads for the standing area in front of the stage. He feels so good, he actually kind of wants to dance.

When he reaches the crowd below the stage, he blends himself into the tightly packed bodies, and just lets go. Jumping, dancing, sweating. It feels amazing. He bumps into people constantly, and he couldn't care less. Nobody is concerned with what anyone else is doing, everyone just wants to dance, and have a good time.

Somehow he ends up with another drink in his hand, so he pounds it back. Then another, then another. 

Eventually, he starts to tire out. The dancing and the drinking have started to make his head spin. If he doesn't find the boys soon, he's afraid he might pass out in the middle of the dance floor. 

Drunkenly, he pulls his phone out of his pocket and manages to find Jonas' contact. 

"Joooooo brooooo. Where the fuck are you guys? I'm shit faced and about two seconds from passing out!" Isak yells into the phone. 

"Isak? Isak, can you hear me? Where are you, bro? We haven't been able to find you in like an hour?" Isak can barely make out Jonas' words. There is way too much noise this close to the stage. 

"Bitches come find me! I need to go home! Whose driving me?" Isak has finally found a seat nearby. He falls into heavily, feeling his eyes start to droop. "Jonas... I'm so damn tired." 

His arm is too fatigued to keep holding up the phone. He curls up in the seat he's found, his eyes sliding shut. Fuck it, Jonas will find him soon enough. 

**June 21st - Morning**

Well shit. 

Isak wakes up with the most piercing pain between his eyes. Someone has clearly stabbed him in the forehead. Death is upon him. 

There is no other explanation for this amount of pain in his frontal lobe. 

He groans, tries to find his pillow to pull over his aching head, but all he feels is carpet. 

With the upmost dread, he forces his eyes open, knowing the stabbing pain in his eyes is about to get a million times worse. 

It does. 

"Ahhhh... oh my god. Someone shoot me. Put me out of my misery." He whines. 

"Oh good, you're awake." Suddenly the curtains fly open, sunlight hitting Isak in the face, making his head just about explode with pain. 

"Whyyyyyy!?" He shouts. Curling into a ball to protect his head. 

"You deserve that, you little shit!" Someone shouts at him. Making his ears ring now, too. 

"Buy whyyyy?" He moans, pitifully. 

"Because you scared the fucking life out of me last night!" Jonas. That's definitely Jonas' voice. "You fucking disappear for like an hour, then call me, and just drop off the phone line! Then we fucking find you passed out in the middle of the damn arena! Are you crazy? Suicidal? What the fuck, Isak? Do you have any idea how bad that could have turned out?" 

"But it didn't." Isak points out. Too tired, to try and defend himself right now. Though he feels guilt creeping in under all his aches and pains. He can tell he really scared his best friend, and he would never do that intentionally. 

"That's so not the fucking point, Isak." Jonas is sitting by his head now, trying to coax Isak to uncurl from his little ball. "Sit up you, asshole. Even though you deserve to suffer, I brought you some advil and water. But only because it's your birthday. Drink the whole glass." Jonas warns him. 

It takes every ounce of Isak's strength, but at the promise of sweet sweet pain killers, he manages to sit up facing Jonas. He takes the pills and water, forcing himself to drink the whole glass. 

"Thank you, Jonas." He tries to give him his most sincere look. "I'm really sorry I did that. Honestly, I am." 

Jonas just rolls his eyes. Still looking away from Isak. Clearly not quite ready to forgive. 

"Come on, Jojo. You know I've been struggling. It's not an excuse for scaring you, I know. I just needed a night to let loose. To try and forget how fucking alone in the world I am." Isak tries to give Jonas' knee a squeeze, see if he can get Jonas to make eye contact with him. 

Finally Jonas' eyes move towards him, a sad kind of look in them. "Isak, how many times do we have to tell you you're not... _OH MY GOD!!!_ "

Isak jumps about two feet in the air, at the sudden change in Jonas' expression, his sudden exclamation. 

"What!?" Isak's hand flies to his neck, where Jonas is staring with wide eyed amazement, mouth agape. 

"Jonas! What the fuck? Why are you staring at me like that? You're freaking me out!" Isak tells him, twitching nervously. 

"Isak..." Jonas' chokes out. "Holy shit. You need to go look in the mirror, right now!" 

Looking at Jonas like he has four heads, Isak slowly pushes himself off the floor. He has to fight an overwhelming dizziness, when he tries to stand up. He strongly considers just saying fuck it, and laying back down on the floor. But the expression on Jonas' face freaked him out so much, that he forces his feet to move towards his bedroom mirror. Maybe someone actually did stab him? A big pool of blood on his shirt, would at least explain Jonas' weird reaction. 

He stops in front of his mirror and takes himself in. Ok, so he looks like shit. That's nothing less than he expected. But overall, he doesn't see anything so scary, it warranted that over dramatic reaction. 

He's just about to turn around and cuss Jonas out for scaring him... when he notices a dark burgundy mark, just barely poking out from the neck of his T-shirt. Right where his shoulder meets his neck. Right where his _soulmate mark_ sits. 

"Holy _fuck_!" Isak wants to bring his hand up, to move the neck of his shirt and see if the mark on his right neck/shoulder is actually changed, but he's frozen.

The small portion he can see has freaked him out too much. He's definitely going into shock. This is so much more than his hungover brain can process right now.

Suddenly, Jonas is next to him in his reflexion. "Dude! It happened! Holy shit!" Without warning, Jonas reaches for the neck of Isak's shirt, yanking it down across his shoulder.

Isak is so stunned, all he can do is is let his eyes slowly angle down, to the now fully distinguishable burgundy mark on his body.

Sitting there, dark as blood, fully formed... is the mark: **21:21**

**June 21st - Afternoon**

"No way! Holy shit, let me see!" Magnus squeals, like an excited little puppy, bounding across the room and gropping at Isak's T-shirt. "What do you think it means? It's gotta be your birthday right? 21:21? No wait... that doesn't have anything to do with _him_ though. Oh I've got it! I bet it's the time you bumped into him last night!" 

"Argh... bro fuck off!" Isak grumbles, swatting away Magnus' eager hands. 

"Why? Let us see, Isak! This is so exciting." Magnus beams. 

Isak rolls his eyes at him. Crossing his arms over chest, curling in on himself. 

"Magnus, dude. Calm down." Jonas steps closer, putting a hand on Magnus' shoulder, gently manoeuvring him away from Isak. 

"What's going on? Why are you guys acting so solemn? Jesus, haven't we spent the last two years of our life, listening to Isak constantly whining about wanting a soulmate?" Mahdi teases, trying to lighten the mood. 

It doesn't work. The teasing falls flat, in light of the tension in the room. 

"Ya." Isak snaps. Finally looking them all in the eye. "Exactly Mahdi. All I fucking wanted was to find my soulmate, and be happy like the rest of you assholes. So, of course, whatever fucking cruel God of fate has been controlling my life, would reveal my soulmate mark to me... on my fucking birthday, the day after I spent the night completely shit faced, and made physical contact with countless fucking people, who I can't even remember!" 

Isak is so upset now, he can feel hot tears burning in his eyes. 

How frigin typical. Why did some evil forces of the universe have it out for him? He has literally zero way of knowing who his soulmate is. Somewhere out there, is a boy who went to a lame ass concert last night, and woke up with a **21:21** somewhere on his body... and Isak doesn't have the faintest idea who he is. 

If anything, this hurts even more, than just having no soulmate mark at all.

Even if he hadn't been so drunk, that he can't remember a single face he saw last night, he still bumped into countless people while dancing. Anyone of whom, could be his soulmate.

This is torture. Absolute fucking torture. 

"Wow. Ok, I did not even think of that." Magnus utters, looking at his feet. 

"No you didn't. Why would you? It's ridiculous. It's a one in a million chance. So of course, it would happen to me." Isak doesn't care that he's drowning in his own pity party. He is devastated. 

They are silent for a while. No one really knowing what to say, to make this situation better. 

Eventually, Jonas pushes off the wall, walking over to Isak, placing both hands squarely on his shoulders. "You know what, no." He says firmly, causing Isak's eyes to snap up to his. 

"What?" He inquires, seeing the fierce look in Jonas' eyes. 

"Screw that. Screw fate and bad luck, screw all that shit. We are going to find this guy." Isak tries to roll his eyes, not believing it, but Jonas shakes him firmly. "No listen to me. Somewhere out there, there is a guy right now, feeling just as devastated as you. Wanting to find you, just as badly as you want to find him. And this is the 21st century. We have unlimited resources online, websites that without a doubt, your soulmate uses, too. Maybe he even goes to our school? Surely, if he was at the concert last night, he's probably from this area? We can figure this out, Isak." 

Isak isn't convinced. "You have no idea if he's from this area, Jonas. He could have been visiting, just here for the concert. He might not be our age, maybe he's not even in school. Maybe he's some weirdo who doesn't use social media. Everything you just said, is a long shot." 

Jonas growls at him, frustrated by Isak's pigheadedness. "This is your _soulmate_ we're talking about, Isak. Don't you think he's worth taking a long shot for?" 

Isak ducks his head, again. Feeling so overwhelmed by all this. 

"He's right, Isak." Magnus comes closer, placing a hand on Isak's arm. "This is your once in a lifetime. You have to at least try. You'll never forgive yourself if you don't."

It takes a while, a million different emotions and scenarios playing out in Isak's mind. 

In the end though, he looks up at his boys, and gives them one fierce nod of his head. He knows he has to try. He needs to find his soulmate. He _will_ find him. 

**July 5th**

It's been 2 weeks. 

Isak has been living in a state of pure torture, for two weeks. 

It's not even a question anymore. He can officially confirm, that he was better off not having his mark at all, than having it, and not being able to find his one true love. 

He barely sleeps, he feels depressed all the time. 

And worst of all, he's losing hope. 

Everyday that goes by, that they continue to get no response to their online posts... he becomes more and more certain that he's never going to find his soulmate. 

Him and all his close friends, have made posts on their social media accounts. They've posted bulletins in their school. Isak had even considered trying to put a post in a local newspaper, but realized no one around his age would ever actually read a newspaper.

He's becoming desperate. What if his soulmate actually did see one of his posts, but doesn't want to meet him? Finds him off putting. Or is actually someone he knows, that has already decided they don't like Isak?

Surely though, knowing that Isak is their soulmate, they would at least give him another chance?

"Dear God, Isak! Not this again! How many times do I have to tell you, there is no way your soulmate has found one of your ads, and hasn't come running!" Poor Jonas. Isak knows he's driving him nuts, with all his worrying.

They're currently sitting at the kaffebrenneriet, closest to Nissen.

Jonas has been taking Isak out somewhere, basically everyday after school. Trying to be a good best friend, to distract Isak from his pining. 

It's not working.

Instead, it usually just ends up being another couple hours of Jonas sitting there, listening to Isak obsess and stress over all the reasons he hasn't found his soulmate, yet. 

"It's like I've been telling you, bro. This is your soulmate. Your one special person in the whole world. There is no way he's not looking for you, too. We clearly just aren't using the same search methods as him. We must be missing something." Jonas ponders, aloud. 

"I don't know what else to do though, Jonas! Maybe I should reconsider going old school? Like newspapers, or try to get on TV somehow? Maybe this guy really doesn't like the internet?" Isak props his chin on his hand, considering. 

"I guess it could be worth a shot?" Jonas shrugs. 

They are silent for a bit, each sipping their coffees, deep in thought. 

After a few minutes, Jonas stands up, letting out a big yawn. "I gotta get some more coffee. You want anything?" 

More coffee at this time of the evening, is the last thing Isak should be partaking in. He barely sleeps as is. "Nah, thanks though." 

Jonas gives his shoulder a squeeze, as he passes by.

Isak just sits there, staring out the window, watching the people pass by, in front of the shop. 

So many people in the world, just going about their days. Some of them probably heading home to their soulmate, right now. 

Some of them probably dying to find their other half, just as badly as Isak. 

A crazy thought occurs to Isak, in that moment. He watches all these people walking by, crossing the street, running to make the bus... and realizes any one of them could be his soulmate. _Woah._

" _ISAK!"_ Isak is startled out his reverie, at the sound of his name.

His head snaps around, following the sound of Jonas' voice, to the front of the shop.

"Oh my god, Isak! Get up here, now!"

Isak feels his cheeks flushing, as all eyes in the shop turn towards him. What the fuck is Jonas playing at? Shouting across the busy shop like that.

He pushes up from his chair, keeping his eyes on the floor as he makes his way towards Jonas.

"Bro, would you stop shouting! You're so embarrassing!" Isak whisper shouts, as he approaches his best friend.

"Oh shut up!" Jonas grabs his arm, flush with excitement. " _Look!"_

Jonas uses his grip on Isak's arm to force him around, so he's facing a bulletin board on the cafe wall. 

It takes Isak a few seconds to understand what Jonas is freaking out about.

Then he sees it. 

_NO. no. no. no._ No fucking way!

Isak swears he feels a chill pass through his whole body. Yet, at the same time, a fire starts burning in his chest. 

He genuinely might pass out...

There is no way. It can't really be _him..._ can it? 

There in the middle of a bunch of flyers hanging on the wall, is an announcement: 

**21:21**

****

**Hello!**

**My name is Even Bech** **Naesheim.**

**I was at the Gabrielle concert on June 20th,**

**and I think my soulmate was, too.**

**If you're out there, you know who you are.**

**I'm dying to meet you. Have been since I was a kid.**

**If you see this, please contact me.**

**I'm ready for my life to change. I hope you are, too <3**

**22-67-89-45**


	2. What Will You Think of me Now?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not going to do a summary... sorry... I don't want to spoil anything! 
> 
> I'm just hoping if you came back for more... you'll trust me enough to read this chap :P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this will be a bit of plot twist ;)
> 
> Enjoy!

**July 7th**

It's been two days. 

Two whole days since Isak finally learned the identity of his soulmate. 

And he's done nothing. 

Ok well that's not true. He has pined, ached, kicked himself, picked up his phone and written out a message to Even, deleted it, and basically just been an all around coward. 

He just can't believe it. He really can't. 

If he'd ever needed further proof, that the universe thought his life was a big joke... well this is it. 

_Even Bech Naesheim._

Even fucking Bech Naesheim. 

He threw himself face first down on his bed. 

Of course his soulmate would be the most beautiful, kindest, confident boy Isak had ever met. 

And of course, it would be someone Isak had made a total disgrace of himself in front of, the one time they'd actually met. 

There is no way Even will be happy about this news. Didn't Even deserve someone better, than him? 

Isak rolls over onto his back, with a sigh. He grabs the flyer from his bedside table, and stares at the picture of his perfect soulmate. 

As always, butterflies start dancing in his belly, and an involuntary smile envelopes his face. 

_Even Bech Naesheim. Woah._

He honestly couldn't have picked anyone better, even if he'd been given the choice. It's mind-blowing that the boy who had once and for all, confirmed for Isak that he was down right and truly gay... the boy who had inspired him to be brave and come out to his best friend... had turned out to be his soulmate. 

It literally took one brief encounter with Even, to completely change his life. 

Isak groans, crushing the flyer to his chest. 

Whyyyyyyyy did it have to be literally the most awful encounter of his whole life, though! He'd made such a fucking fool of himself. He'd been such an asshole back then.

Isak's eyes slide shut, as his mind disappears into that awful, but somehow amazing, memory. 

**Flashback - 2 years ago**

"Sana, I'm never going to figure this out. It's hopeless." Isak grumbles, pushing his textbook away. 

He's been at Sana's house for over three hours now, trying to study for this damn biology test, and he feels like he's getting nowhere. 

"Isak, you just aren't concentrating!" Sana scolds him. 

"Well it's hard to concentrate with all the noise, your brother and his friends are making!" Isak snaps, in return. 

"I already asked them to quiet down. I don't know what else you expect me to do." She rolls her eyes at him. 

"Ugh, forget it. I need caffeine. Do you have coffee here?" 

"We have tea. Every variety you can think of." She informs him. "Good idea, actually. Go make me one, too. I'll have green tea, please." 

Now it's Isak's turn to roll his eyes. "Yes, your highness." 

They give each other their most sarcastic smiles, as Isak leaves the room. 

He finds him way into the kitchen, and gets the kettle boiling. While he waits, he leans against the counter, pulling out his phone. 

"Oh hello!" 

Isak almost drops his phone, in surprise. He didn't hear anyone come in. 

He looks up at the newcomer, and suddenly feels like his whole world just shifted on its axis. 

Holy shit. That is without a doubt, the most beautiful boy Isak has ever seen. 

Against his will, he can feel a blush heating his face, his tongue becoming completely tied. 

The boy leans against the counter opposite him, laughing gently at what must be one hell of an expression, on Isak's face. "So you must be Sana's study partner. I'm Even, by the way."

Isak is still just standing there, a bit stunned. Holy fuck, he's so gay. Why does he have to be so gay? If Even was just another hot chick, he would have no problem having a normal conversation. Ugh. 

Even is giving him a droll look now. Fuck, he needs to say something. 

Say something Valtersen!!

"Isak!" He blurts out. His voice embarrassingly high pitch. 

Fuck. Him. Very. Much. 

Even chuckles softly, still smiling at him. "Well Isak, it's very nice to meet you." 

Isak clears his throat, forcing his voice down to a normal male level. "Uh ya, you too." 

Even takes a step closer. "Wow, you have beautiful eyes. I've never seen eyes that shade of green." 

The eyes in question, shoot up to meet Even's. What the hell? Is Even flirting with him? 

The idea thrills and terrifies him, in equal parts. 

But in the end, his normal defence mechanism kicks in. 

"Excuse me? That's such a weird thing to say to another guy!" He hates himself the minute the words are out of his mouth. 

"What? Why?" Even takes a step back now, returning to lean on the counter, looking a bit hurt. 

"Because you sound totally gay! Guys don't talk like that." Isak snaps. 

Everything inside of him is telling him to stop. Not to be this person anymore. Let his walls down. 

But he can't... he just can't. He's too scared. 

"Wow. First of all, I have no problem sounding gay. That's really not the insult you seem to think it is. Second, I feel sorry for you and your small-mindedness." Even looks him up and down, and when his eyes land back on Isak's, he could swear Even is looking directly into his soul. "Whatever it is that you're hiding, I hope one day you can lose this false bravado, and be yourself. Or if this is the real you, than I hope your homophobic ass has some kind of epiphany, because it's a real shame." 

Even pushes himself off the counter, walking towards Isak. 

Isak almost jumps out of his skin, thinking Even is approaching him. He has no idea why... what he expects Even to do. 

But he just walks right by Isak, and opens the fridge. 

Isak is so shook, all he can think about is making his escape. He turns around and pours the boiled water into two mugs of tea, as fast as he can. His head is spinning. He is so ashamed of himself, and so shook by everything Even just said to him. How easily Even saw right through him.

He can't face him ever again, he needs to get out of here before Even surfaces from the fridge.

He grabs his mugs and spins around.

"Ahhhhhh!! Oh my god! What the fuck?" Isak drops the mugs to the floor, hearing them shatter at his feet.

"Holy fuck! It's burning!" Isak watches in horror as Even starts ripping off his soaking wet hoodie and jeans, reaching around Isak to grab a tea towel from the counter, patting his chest dry.

"You could have fucking given me third degree burns!" Even's eyes finally meet his, as he shouts at him. "Is this what you do to all gay people? Try to burn the sin out of them!" 

Isak is shaking so bad, he couldn't stop the tears from falling, if he tried.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" He wants to run. All he wants to do is get the hell out of this situation. Run into a parallel universe where he didn't just insult, and burn the most beautiful boy in the world.

But his feet won't move. He is absolutely frozen in horror.

Even pats his chest and underwear with the tea towel, until he's got the worst of the water off of him.

Isak watches as Even takes a breath, and seems to shake off some of his anger. When he finally looks at Isak again, his expression changes completely.

"Oh, Isak! Don't cry." He tries to reach for Isak, looking heart broken now. Eyes filled with guilt. But Isak just takes a step back, his feet finally working.

"Don't." He whispers.

Even tries to reach for his arm, anyway. But Isak curls in on himself. Tears coming faster now.

"Honestly, it's ok, Isak. I overreacted. I'm fine. My many layers of clothes caught the worst of it. I probably won't even have any real burns!"

How the fuck is Even seriously trying to comfort _him_ right now!? The homophobic prick that covered him in boiling water!

Suddenly it's all just too much for Isak.

His self hatred, his secrets, this situation, Even. He needs to get out. He can't be here, anymore.

Keeping his eyes, on the floor he makes a run for it.

"Isak!" He hears Even, calling after him.

He keeps running. Out the front door, down the street, across the park, another few blocks.

He isn't consciously aware of where he is running, until he finally stops. Bends over with his hands on his knees, huffing and puffing to try and catch his breath, tears still streaming down his face.

"Isak?"

He looks up, finding Jonas standing in the open doorway.

"Oh my god, Isak! What happened? Are you ok?" Jonas reaches for him, pulling him upright, wrapping his arms around him. Squeezing Isak into a fierce hug.

"Jonas. I - I - I can't do it anymore." Isak sobs. "I need to tell you something."

**Present Day**

Isak is pulled out of his reverie, by the sound of his phone ringing. 

He grabs it, seeing Jonas' face pop up on the screen. 

'Halla." He sighs. 

"Based on how dejected you sound right now, you still haven't contacted him, huh?" 

"Why do you even ask, if you already know the answer?" Isak snarks. 

"Because every time, I have just the slightest little bit of hope, that you've smartened the hell up and contacted him!" Jonas growls, at him. Disappointment clear in his tone. 

"Jonas, I already told you. It's just not that simple." Isak sighs. 

"But it is! You can't change the past, Isak. And if Even is really as great as you seem to think he his, he isn't going to hold something against you, that happened two years ago!" Jonas points out. 

"He thinks I'm a homophobic prick, Jonas." Isak deadpans. "I don't think that's something he will easily forget." 

Isak hears a long suffering sigh from the other end of the line. "He is your soulmate, Isak. You are going to have to rip the bandaid, and contact him, eventually. Just explain to him that you were in a different place in your life, then. That you've grown!" 

"I will, ok!" Isak tells him, frustration creeping into his voice. "I just need some time to prepare myself." 

"You've had time. Enough is enough, Isak. Stop torturing yourself, and him." They are silent for a moment. "Look, either you contact him, or I will do it for you." 

Isak shoots upright on his bed. "You wouldn't dare!" 

"Watch me." 

" _FINE!_ " Isak shouts. "You win, I will message him, ok. I will do it right now. Goodbye, asshole." 

Isak stabs the end call button. He can't believe that shit head!

It takes his anger a while to cool. But eventually he reaches for his phone, again. He can do this. He will reach out, and ease into the reveal of who he is. Just let Even know that he's found his soulmate, but that Isak just needs a little time. At the very least, he can put Even out of his misery this way, right? 

With one final deep breath, Isak opens up Even's contact. 

**ISAK:** Halla Even. I found your flyer. Thank you so much for reaching out. I've been dying to find you, too. 

With shaking fingers, he hits send. 

Holy shit, he did it. He finally made the first move, towards meeting his soulmate. 

He has never felt so alive. 

He stares at his phone. Then he stares some more. 

Hmmm... he hadn't really considered that he might not get an immediate response. This is kind of a buzz kill...

He tries to look away from his screen, move on with his day. But who is he kidding. He still ends up checking it every couple minutes. 

Finally, about a half an hour later, he sees the typing bubble, and his blood pressure goes through the roof. 

**EVEN:** Halla... nice to meet you. Ummm could you maybe introduce yourself, and tell me what your soulmate mark is?

Ok... well that's weird. Also really fucks with his plan to ease his way into identifying himself. 

**ISAK:** Look, I know this might sound a bit weird... but could we maybe ease into me telling you who I am? I'm just a bit nervous. 

This time the typing bubble pops up right away.

 **EVEN:** Look if you're some kind of predator or something who found my flyer, than just fuck off! I'm trying to find my soulmate! Have some respect! I can't believe how many of you monsters are out there preying on people who are just trying to reach out, and find their special someone!

Isak reads the message, not able to stop the little burst of laughter that escapes him. Wow, Even must have been having quite the week. 

**ISAK:** ummmm... ok that was weird. Had a few takers on your ad than? **Laughing with tears emoji** 

No response. 

Ok, fair enough. That probably wasn't the most empathetic response. 

**ISAK:** Look Even, I'm not some predator, ok? I'm an 18 year old boy, who was at that Gabrielle concert, and got super drunk, and woke up with a 21:21 on his neck. 

**EVEN:** So why won't you tell me who you are, than? You do realize that makes us soulmates, right? Kind of hard to be someone's special someone... if they don't even know who you are. 

Ugh. Even was not going to make this easy on him. 

**ISAK:** Ok, honest truth. I know you. Or well I've met you. And I'm really scared you won't be happy, when you learn who I am. 

**EVEN:** Well fuck. Now I'm actually terrified... are you like a murderer or something? 

**ISAK:** Omg... fuck off. 

**EVEN:** Seriously? What am I suppose to think of that? "I know you" but "You won't like me" ... sounds hella sketchy.

Isak rolls his eyes, smiling at his phone. He can't help it. Even though this conversation is going nothing like how he'd hoped... he's talking to his _soulmate_ right now. 

**ISAK:** OK fair enough. I see how that sounded a bit weird. I'm scared to give you too much detail, though. I don't want you to realize who I am, and then decide not to give me a chance, before I can prove to you that I'm a better person now. 

**EVEN:** Hang on a second, I need to go grab a notebook, so I can take notes of all the cryptic little hints you're giving me... and try and put this puzzle together to figure out who my soulmate is. 

Isak can't help but laugh, again. At least his soulmate has an awesome sense of humour. 

**EVEN:** Orrrrrrrr... a second idea... you could just tell me, and trust that whoever you are, I'm obviously going to give you a second chance, because you are literally my soulmate, and no matter what impression I have of you in the past, I'm going to love you unconditionally in the future...

Holy fuck. He did not just say that. Isak feels a heat so intense creeping over his body, he seriously might pass out. 

What can he possibly respond to that? 

**EVEN:** I'm sorry... was that too intense? Why are you not answering? Oh fuck... I've scared you off, haven't I? 

**ISAK:** I just need a minute to restart my heart. 

**EVEN:** LOL... look I can't help myself. I'm a romantic at heart. You're just going to have to learn to live with that. 

Isak has never been so excited to learn to live with anything. 

**EVEN:** That is... if you ever stop playing games and just let me meet you. 

Isak sighs. 

**ISAK:** I promise you, I'm not trying to play games. I'm just really scared. I've been waiting for my soulmate my whole life. And now to find out it's _you_... I honestly couldn't have asked for better. Even though I've only met you once, I can't tell you how much you changed my life. I think you're the most beautiful and probably one of the best people on the planet. 

There is a pause. Then the text bubble appears. 

**EVEN:** Sorry... I'm going to need a minute now to cry over how sweet you are. 

**ISAK: **** eye roll emoji** 

**EVEN:** No but seriously... there is no way I could hate someone who talks like that. Who thinks so highly of me. Plus, if you think I'm such a great guy, can't you trust that I'll give you a second chance? I bet whatever you think I'm going to be mad about... it wasn't even that bad!

 **ISAK:** It was pretty bad. I was an awful person back then. Completely uncomfortable in my skin. Hiding behind a wall of awfulness. I said and did some really stupid shit. 

**EVEN:** Makes notes... has definitely spoken to mystery soulmate. Mystery soulmate said something stupid. Mystery soulmate was having an identity crisis. Am I missing anything? 

Isak growls. 

**ISAK:** Please stop trying to figure this out, and just let me tell you when I'm ready!! You have no idea how hard this is for me. 

**EVEN:** Ugh!! Fine... I will let this go for now. But this is killing me. You are my soulmate... I can't live with this suspense forever...

Isak feels his heart aching in his chest. He's such an asshole. How can he treat his soulmate this way? Maybe he should just tell him, and face the consequences.

He starts to type a message that will explain everything. 

... Then deletes the whole thing. He can't do it. He just needs a little more time. 

**ISAK:** I'm sorry. 

**July 10th**

**ISAK:** My friends have turned against me. They all think I'm an idiot for being secretive like this. I think they like you better than me :(

 **EVEN:** As they should. And I also agree with them... I mean I don't think you're an idiot. I think you seem lovely, and funny, and smart. But I agree that you don't need to be secretive with me. 

It's been like this for three days now. They text constantly. 

It's amazing. The easy rhythm they've fallen into. The banter, the serious talks, all of it. It feels so easy and natural. He hasn't even met Even yet, and he's already the best part of Isak's day. 

This must be what it's like to have your soulmate, Isak thinks to himself. A dreamy smile taking over his face. 

"Ewww, wipe that look off your face." Mahdi unceremoniously reaches across the table, smushing his hand over Isak's face. 

"Fuck off!" Isak bats his hand away. "As if we never have to listen to you talk about your precious Liza." 

"Ya but at least I'm actually _with_ my soulmate." Mahdi justifies. 

"Please don't start. I get enough of this from, Jonas." Isak turns to glare at his best friend. 

"I'm just saying. Even is being amazingly patient. But you know this is killing him right? He won't wait forever." Jonas shrugs. 

"He's probably already searching like a mad man all over social media for you." Magnus points out. 

This makes Isak realize something. 

**ISAK:** I put up a bunch of posts all over social media looking for you, before I found your flyer. So did all my friends. How come you never saw any of them? 

**EVEN:** What!? You did!? Fuck... I've been off social media for a few years now, just wasn't for me. 

That explains why Isak could never find Even, the millions of times he'd looked for him, after their first encounter. 

**EVEN:** Fuck... I'm really kicking myself now though! I could have found one of your ads, and known who you are! Ohhhh... I'm going to make an account right now and find that ad! Mwahahaha

 **ISAK:** Good luck... I got them all taken down when I found your flyer... couldn't risk you finding it. 

**EVEN:** Ugh... you are seriously going to torture me, huh? 

**ISAK:** Though I am relieved you won't be able to look through all my old embarrassing posts on social media. No one needs to see that shit. But especially you. 

**EVEN:** As if I'm not going to steal my friend's account, and look up literally every detail about you I can possibly find, the second I know your identity... come on!

 **ISAK:** You suck! That's so unfair! I can't do that for you! So you shouldn't cheat, and do it to me! 

**EVEN:** Look... I really want to make you feel better, and say that I won't do it, be the noble soulmate... but I also don't want to start our relationship off with a lie... soooooo **Shrugging emoji**

 **ISAK:** I hate you. 

**EVEN:** No you don't. You already told me you think I'm beautiful and amazing :) 

**ISAK:** I never said amazing. 

**EVEN:** Oh right... just that I'm probably one of the best people on the planet. My bad. 

**ISAK:** **Middle finger emoji**

**July 14th**

**EVEN:** There is a memorial concert for Avicii happening soon... I don't know if that's something you'd be into. But I thought it would be kind of special to go on a date with you to a concert... you know, in honour of how we found each other at a concert. 

**ISAK:** Technically we found each other long before that... 

**EVEN:** Ahhh yes... at the fateful encounter that is fucking up my life, even so many years later ;( 

**ISAK:** Believe me, it could never fuck up your life, as bad as it fucked up mine. 

Isak stops and thinks about that.

 **ISAK:** Actually, that's totally not true... it's always going to be an awful memory of me acting like someone I hate, and hurting someone I'm quickly growing to love. But also, it was the event that led me to coming out to my best friend. And also how I met the most beautiful boy in the world, so I guess it's not all bad. 

**EVEN:** Meeting me, led you to finally coming out? 

**ISAK:** Ya it did. You're words and your attitude really got to me. 

**EVEN:** Wow. That's a lot. 

There is a break in the conversation. Isak doesn't really know what else to say.

 **EVEN:** Also... pretty sure you just said you love me. **winky face emoji**

Isak feels himself turn bright red. 

**ISAK:** I did not!

 **EVEN:** And I quote: "hurting someone I'm quickly growing to love" 

**ISAK:** Shut up!

 **EVEN:** Don't be embarrassed, you're my soulmate. I'm going to love you too <3

 **ISAK:** I was talking about someone else!

 **EVEN:** Sure you were ;) 

Isak buries his head in his hands. How could he not love this idiot?

 **EVEN:** So... about that concert. 

All the happy feelings inside Isak, disappear in a cold sweat. Of course, he wants to go to the concert with Even. It would be the perfect date for them. But that means revealing his identity. 

He knows it's coming. He has to do it at some point. 

He just loves what they have going right now, so much! The banter and the getting to know each other, it's going so well! 

What if everything changes once Even knows it's him? 

**ISAK:** When is it? 

**EVEN:** Next Friday

Isak is really sweating now. That's so soon. 

**EVEN:** Please... I'm begging you. I'm trying so hard to be the good guy, and to not pressure you. But this is really killing me. Please believe me when I say... these past few days have been some of the absolute best! I can already tell we make a great match! Nothing from our past is going to stop me from wanting to be with my soulmate... I promise you. Give me a chance!

Isak doesn't have an answer, right now. Feeling like the absolute coward he is, he curls up around his phone, leaving Even's message hanging.

Even deserves so much better. 

**July 15th**

**EVEN:** Halla... please don't freak out. Please. I know who you are... Isak.

 **EVEN:** I'm sorry. I didn't betray your trust, or seek you out intentionally. But I found out today. I wanted to give you space to come to me on your own, but it just didn't work out that way. I'll explain if you'll let me.

 **EVEN:** Can we meet? 


	3. I Guess This Is Our Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again, I'm not going to summarize, because I don't want to spoil anything! 
> 
> Sorry for the delay, I know I promised people I would get this out a couple days ago... and I had the whole thing written and it got FUCKING DELETED... I was so upset!! Anyway, I needed a day to recover from my rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are happy with the conclusion of this fic!
> 
> Can't thank you guys enough for all the love & support you've given this little story! You inspire me so much!!
> 
> This weekend, I'll be getting back to my firefighter AU - The Fire That Fuels My Desire... it's going to be an emotional and beautiful ride, so come join me there!!

**July 17th**

Isak is walking through Frogner Park, trying to follow the pin Even has dropped him, on google maps.

He's never felt such a mix of emotions. 

He's equal parts terrified, thrilled, nauseous, excited, and everything in between. 

This is really happening! He is on his way to meet his soulmate. After 18 long years, this is seriously happening. 

Isak knows he has some explaining to do. He'd practiced exactly what he wants to say Even, at least 15 times in front his mirror, before leaving today. He cannot risk messing this up. He knows how lucky he is, that Even is giving him a chance, at all. 

It feels like he's been walking through this park for hours, when he comes to a clearing, and feels his heart literally freeze in his chest.

Oh my god.

There he is. Even Bech Naesheim... in the flesh. His _soulmate._

Isak has no idea how long he stands there, just staring at Even's profile, from a distance.

 _Woah._ He remembered Even being beautiful... but this is something else. With the sun setting behind his head, Even looks etherial. His perfect golden hair shining, his cheeks just a little rosy, his body long and poised. 

The picture of human perfection. 

Isak is not worthy of him _..._

Just as he's starting to wonder if he should run, make an excuse, and give himself some more time before this meeting, Even looks up, and their eyes meet. 

Immediately, a huge smile takes over Even's face, making his eyes crinkle at the corners. 

Isak's heart squeezes so tight in his chest, he's worried he's about to go into cardiac arrest... and Even hasn't even touched him yet, dear god!

"Isak!" Even is on feet, bounding over to where Isak is still standing, frozen in the grass. 

He stops right in front of Isak, and Isak is momentarily taken off guard by just how tall Even is. Damn that's so hot. No one is ever taller than him. 

There is an awkward moment, where all Isak can seem to do is stare up at Even, while he feels his cheeks turning maroon. 

Thankfully, Even seems to sense he needs help, and breaks the silence. "I'm so happy you finally agreed to meet me! I was really freaking out when it took you a couple days to answer my messages." Even's smile falters a little. "Isak I'm really happy to see you, you know that, right?" 

Isak is conscious that he's still staring, but now a sad frown has taken over his face. "How can you be happy to see me, after what I did? What I said?" 

Even takes a step closer, getting right up in Isak's personal space. "Isak, can I please hug you? You look so fucking sad, I really want to hug you." 

Isak feels himself blushing somehow impossibly darker, as his eyes drop to his feet. He shakes him head. "Not yet, I really need to talk to you, first. This is too important to brush past, just because our soulmate bond is telling us to." 

Even seems to struggle with this. Clearly wanting nothing more than to comfort Isak. 

But in the end, he can't seem to deny Isak anything. "Ok, lets go sit. I brought us a blanket, and I picked a quiet secluded part of the park. I figured we both had some explaining to do." 

Isak nods. Now that he's gearing himself up to say what he needs to say, he's finding it hard to look at Even. He follows him to the blanket, with his head down, and sits across from Even, awkwardly. 

"So, I have a lot I want to say to you, but I'm getting the vibe you might appreciate the chance to speak first?" Even offers, quietly. 

Isak tries to start the apology he'd rehearsed, but finds he's so nervous, his voice won't stop shaking. 

Sensing his struggle, Even slowly reaches his hands across the space between them, taking Isak's hand between his own. Isak's eyes shoot up to meet Even's, who is giving him an encouraging smile. 

How does Even do that? It's like he knows what Isak's needs, better than he knows himself. 

Looking into Even's kind eyes, feeling his soft fingers gently stoking along the palm of his hand... it gives Isak the strength he needs. 

"Even, I - it's just that I need you to know, the me that you met back then, that's not who I am. At least not anymore." Isak tells him, sincerity in every fibre of his voice. "I am utterly ashamed of how I used to act. It was all a cover up. But I'm pretty sure you already knew that. You told me back then, that you hoped I would stop hiding... and it was like you saw right through me. I _was_ hiding. I was so scared that someone would find out I was gay... that I acted like a homophobic prick. And I will always hate myself for that." 

Even makes a sad, empathetic sound. Like it hurts him to hear Isak speak about himself that way. 

Isak takes a deep breath, before he continues. "It's really important to me that you know, that I'm out and proud now. I'm trying to be a better person. I even volunteer at LGBTQ youth events with my roommate, to try and prevent other young people from feeling the need to hide, and act like assholes." 

"Wow Isak, that's amazing!" Even squeezes his hand. 

Isak just shakes his head. "It's really not. It's honestly the least I can do after all those years of being a closeted prick. I could give you all the excuses I used to give myself, for why I acted that way, but I'm not going to. I don't want to defend that behaviour. I just want you to believe that I'm a better person now. That I can be worthy of someone like you." 

Isak's eyes are pleading with Even. Hoping he will see how much he wants to try for him. 

"Of course, I believe that, Isak." Even tells him, earnestly. "But you really give me too much credit. It's very sweet that you see me as this confident great guy, but believe me, I have my issues, too. All that I care about, is that we both want to be the best versions of ourselves, _together_. That we can grow, and learn about each other. You have no idea how lucky I feel to have you as my soulmate, Isak. One bad encounter in the past, could never stop me from wanting to be with you."

They are quiet for a while, each just absorbing the words of the other.

Suddenly Isak realizes he forgot a part of his apology.

"Oh my god! And I'm so fucking sorry for spilling boiling water on you!" He blurts out.

This just makes Even burst into laughter.

"It's so not funny! I could have seriously hurt you!"

Even's laughter slows. "I mean... it did really hurt at the time. But no permanent damage was done. I forgive you, so you can sleep easy!"

Isak chuckles softly. "Well thanks."

The silence between them is more comfortable now. Isak smiles, watching their hands, as Even plays with each of his fingers. Sending little sparks through Isak's nervous system, at every point of contact. 

He wonders if that's part of the soulmate connection? He's never felt this kind of tingling, or this amazing sense of contentment, when anyone else touches him.

He hates to break this moment between them, but there is something that's been bugging him, and he can't hold it in anymore. 

"Even?" Even looks up at him, questioningly. "How did you find out it was me?" 

Even sits up a bit straighter, looking slightly guilty. "I didn't like actively seek out information on you. I really was trying to be a good soulmate, and give you a chance to tell me yourself." 

Isak nods, appreciatively. 

"In the end though, it came out because of our mutual acquaintance." 

"Sana!" Isak exclaims, surprised. 

"Well not directly, but yes, she was a part of the puzzle. Her soulmate Yousef, is one of my good friends from my Bakka days. We were hanging out after you'd started texting me, and I was ranting about how badly I wanted to meet my soulmate, and how I was an idiot for deleting social media, because you and your friends had put up ads, looking for me." 

Isak is starting to see where this is headed. 

"Anyway, Yousef realized that he had heard a similar story. He even remembered having seen an ad, looking for a soulmate on Sana's facebook. When he asked her about it, she told him it was her friend Isak, and that you'd asked them all to take it down, because you weren't ready for your soulmate to know who you are." 

Isak is blown away. Man did those pieces ever fall into place perfectly for Even. 

"Don't be mad at Sana, though!" Even pleads. "It's not her fault. She didn't realize at that point, that I was your soulmate, or that she was feeding you directly to me, via Yousef. She obviously just didn't want to lie to her soulmate. And Yousef, of course, told me everything, because he's my best friend, and this was life changing news." 

If things had worked out different between himself and Even, he would probably be super pissed. But in the end, Isak is actually so grateful to be sitting here with Even, having cleared the air, that he can't really be mad at anyone. "It's ok, Even. I'm not mad." He reassures him. 

"Plus, when you didn't answer me for two days, I was desperate to learn about you, to know what kind of person you are, so I tried to approach Sana." Even flushes guiltily. "I know I shouldn't have. You deserved the right to give your own first impression... or well second first impression." Even tries to wink at him, but it just looks like a weird blink. 

It makes Isak giggle, prettily. 

"She basically told me as much, to be honest. But I did manage to get a little info out of her. She told me how much you've grown in the past couple years. How you are one of her favourite people. That you are clever, brave, beautiful, and as much as you try to hide it, one of the most caring people she knows."

Isak is officially the color of an eggplant. He has never been good at receiving compliments. "Sana said I'm beautiful?" He questions, disbelievingly.

Even chuckles again. "Ok, ok, you caught me! I added that part."

Yup. Isak is definitely going to pass the fuck out.

"But only because you are!" Even informs him. "You were beautiful in my memory of you from two years ago, but now... _damn, Isak._ You are absolutely gorgeous. How is it even possible that your eyes are an even deeper green, now!" 

Isak pulls his hand out of Even's, pressing both his cold hands to his cheeks, trying to cool them down. "Ok, you need to stop. I am not made to handle this kind of stuff. If anymore blood rushes to my head, I'm seriously going to faint."

Even takes this as his cue to launch himself across the space between them, tackling Isak to the ground, squeezing him in his impossibly long arms. "No way! I will never stop!" Even teases, while Isak squeals, squirming in his hold. "You are just going to have to get used to receiving love and compliments, Isak Valtersen. I am a romantic soul!" 

Isak can say without a doubt, this is the happiest he's ever been, in his entire life.

Once they settle again, Isak makes no move to leave the embrace of Even's arms. They stay just like that, curled up together on the blanket, and watch as the sunset, turns into a night sky filled with billions of twinkling stars. 

"Wow! I had no idea you could see the stars so well from this park!" Isak exclaims. 

"That's another reason I picked this spot." Even tells him. "My Aunt June used to take me here when I was a boy. This deep into the park, the light pollution, is slightly less aggressive, and you can see more stars." 

"I bet this is a beautiful spot to see the Northern lights." Isak ponders. 

"I'll definitely bring you here, next time they happen." Even promises, pressing a kiss to Isak's cheek. 

Just like every time Even touches him, a flare of heat tingles in his cheek. Having a soulmate is truly the best kind of endorphin rush. 

Hearing Even making plans for their future, with such certainty... makes Isak's soul burst with joy. 

This is actually real. He has found his soulmate once and for all. And he couldn't have asked for a better match. 

**July 28th**

"Babe, this concert is amazing!" Isak shouts. 

Even is standing just behind him, his arms around Isak's waist, while they sway and grind to the music. 

Even leans close to Isak's ear. "Ok, I'll admit, this Avicii concert might be a bit cooler than the Gabrielle concert." 

Isak bursts into giggles. This has been an ongoing joke between them. 

Even likes to remind Isak, that because they finally connected at a Gabrielle concert, it is mandatory that her music be the soundtrack to their wedding. 

To which Isak likes to remind Even, that it would be all too easy for him to find another kettle of boiling water, if even _one_ Gabrielle song, starts to play at their wedding.

"I'm so glad you had this idea! I really love it, Even. I think maybe concerts will our thing?" Isak suggests.

"I'm so in!" Even agrees.

As a slighter slower song starts to play, with a more sensual rhythm, and a build up that resonates in Isak, he turns to wrap his arms around Even's neck.

Even responds eagerly, placing his hands on Isak hips, and resting their foreheads together, moving to the beat.

Their movements are effortless, just like every other aspect of their relationship has been.

Of course, Isak had heard about the theory of soulmates before. How once you've met your perfect match, everything just _fits._

But being the cynical little shit that he is, he'd never really believed it.

Not until he'd met his _Even._

What they had was perfect. Effortless. When Isak faltered, Even picked up the pieces. Where Even was weak, Isak was strong. When Isak fell, Even was there to catch him. 

There was no judgment, no requirement... just acceptance, love, and desire. A feeling that everything is right in the world, as long as your better half is happy.

Isak leans his head back just a little, when feels Even sigh against his cheek. "What is it, baby?"

Even leans in just for a moment to rub their noses together. "I just can't help thinking that if we'd only reached a little further, or bumped into each other that day in Sana's kitchen... we could have had two whole years more of this. Two more years of being soulmates, which we can never get back."

Isak hates when Even looks heart broken, it hurts him in a way he can't quite describe. He leans his forehead back against Even's, reaching a hand up to caress his cheek. "I'm not sorry, it didn't happen then." When Even tries to pull back back in shock, Isak uses the hand on his cheek to hold him close. "Wait, just listen. Baby, of course I wish we could have endless time together. But the truth is, I wasn't ready back then. I wasn't worthy of you, and I couldn't have loved you or made you happy, the way you deserve."

Even's eyes close. The sadness is still there, but Isak can also sense that Even understands.

Isak leans in even closer, so he's whispering the next words against Even's lips. "You know, I used to think the universe was against me. That the fates were using my life as an ironic source of entertainment. But now I know the truth." He presses one soft kiss to Even's perfect lips. "The universe was on my side all along. It was just waiting for me to be ready for you." 

Even crushes Isak against him. Kissing him so hard, they may never let go.

Just like the first kiss, and just like the last kiss will be... it's _perfect_ in every possible way. 

_"We are one of a kind, irreplaceable_   
_How did I get so blind and so cynical?_   
_If there's love in this life we're unstoppable"_

_\- Avicii_

_(Song: Waiting For Love)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! There you have it! Fic complete... for the SECOND time this week... Le sigh!! 
> 
> Please leave a comment if this made you feel something!
> 
> Also big shout out to twitter user Kelly Baxter for the Avicii idea! I can definitely see Even being into him! If you're reading this, thanks! And let me know you're here haha!

**Author's Note:**

> Ok you know the drill... please leave a comment if you are interested or felt something!
> 
> I can't even tell you how much I appreciate and get inspired to continue, based on your feedback!
> 
> MWA! Alt Er Love!


End file.
